I'm Here
by VanilleIsBae
Summary: After training with Izzy, Clary denies what Jace put her through. Isabelle/Clarissa AU drabble. Will probably add more to this in the future.
1. chapter 1

Clarissa Fairchild peered back at the dark haired beauty, the pupils in her sage hues dilating slightly. Sweat dripped from her brow as she leaned forward, her drawn blade nearly coming into contact with the other woman's weapon. Then, all at once she lost her balance, and a surprised yelp escaped her. Sighing heavily in defeat, the redhead rose to her feet. "I can't keep up with you, Izzy." She admitted.

Isabelle Lightwood had used her whip to catch the fellow Shadowhuntress off guard. "It's not about keeping up. You must first learn to defend yourself before you attack, otherwise you'll get nowhere." Her coffee orbs narrowed slightly. "Shall we go another round?" She was pumped and ready to spar some more. To her disappointment, though, the other female was exhausted.

"No thanks, Iz. I've got a million other things to do." The new Shadowhuntress over exaggerated while she tried to catch her breath. She barely had time to act when Izzy's whip almost hit her.

Isabelle shook her head and swung her whip, smirking when Clary dodged her attack. "What could be more important than training?" She asked, her tone demanding. "Don't even try to tell me it's about the Cup or the Soul Sword, we've already made sure they are hidden some place safe." She readied her weapon again, but didn't strike a second time. "Is it trouble with Jace?"

Clarissa groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. "No, nothing like that." The new Shadowhuntress answered quickly. Of course, that was a lie. She was pretty sure by now that everyone knew about her breakup with the burly blonde haired male. Obviously, Isabelle was already aware that Clary's love life was nonexistent. She retracted her blade and bit her lower lip.

The black haired female withdrew her weapon. "You're lying." She quickly caught on, hurrying over to the redhead. "You don't have to tell me everything-- but please don't lie to me." From what she'd understood, Jace and Clary had a terrible argument that almost escalated into a physical fight. If Alec hadn't intervened, who knew what could have happened.

"You know." Clarissa uttered. Her eyes glazed over as tears threatened to fall. "It's Valentine's fault. He messed with Jace's head!"

"Even so, he had no right to try to beat on you."

"How is that any different than training?" Clary shot back, repressing the urge to cry.

Isabelle sighed softly, and reached out. She tugged on Clarissa, eventually holding her in her arms. "You know that's different. I would never hurt someone I love out of spite. At least, not like that."

"You don't understand." The redhead whimpered out, clinging to the raven haired beauty. "He-he d-didn't mean to!" She stammered.

"Clary?"

"Y-yes?"

"You aren't fooling anyone but yourself." Isabelle revealed, holding Clarissa in her tight embrace. She would have asked the fellow Shadowhuntress out if Jace hadn't beaten her to it.

Jocelyn's daughter somehow held back her tears. She refused to cry in front of Izzy, though it was hard to do so. "I just need s-some time…" She trailed off.

Isabelle pulled back, nodding in agreement. "Take all the time you need. I'm here." leaning in, she pressed her lips to the side of the other woman's face. Her heart ached for Clarissa, though this was the first time in a long while that she'd yearned for another female. The intensity of her feelings was much deeper than her desires for Meliorn and Raphael, though she usually preferred men. There was something she'd always admired about Clary. Now she just needed to find out what that was. "Let's go back to your room. Okay?" It would be much better to get some privacy since anyone could enter the training room and eavesdrop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm trying to make the femslash progress slowly in this short fic. I make no promises about adding a third chapter right away. Gomenasai...  
**

* * *

Nearly a week after their last training session, Isabelle and Clarissa decided to face each other again, although this training was merely _yoga._ If the redhead was to be completely honest, she'd say yoga poses and the like weren't exactly her cup of tea. She couldn't bring herself to criticize her good friend's knowledge though—who was she to complain anyway? "Izzy made time for me." Clary quietly reminded herself as she focused on mimicking the complex poses the other female did. "Ouch!" She grumbled out as her body tensed when she attempted to do the tree pose.

"Your form and your breathing need work." Izzy observed. She finished her pose flawlessly, and then made her way to the other ShadowHuntress's side. "Mind if I touch you?" The beautiful woman questioned. She reached out to help steady Clary, her gentle hands guiding the redhead's stiff arms into position. "Was that so bad?" She retracted her hands and slowly pulled away, only for Clary to yelp and involuntarily lurch forward.

Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter then found herself in an awkward position, atop her yoga instructor. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Why does this always happen?" She groaned out faintly whilst trying and failing to regain her footing.

Isabelle peered up at the taller woman, soon finding the strength to push the other off of her. "That was unexpected." Her ruby red lips formed into a pout. As the two ShadowHuntress's helped each other up, the dark haired woman found herself at a loss for words. She finally understood why Simon Lewis referred to Clary as a heartbreaker—the redhead unknowingly attracted most guys, and now one of her female friends. It was a shame nothing more would come of their training sessions. Izzy secretly yearned for Clarissa, not once expressing her feelings vocally. "Once more, from the top." She stated, inhaling sharply.

Clary stood tall, trying to maintain a relaxed form. She started to mirror the simpler warrior pose that her instructor flawlessly made. "Now this is something I can actually do. I'm really sorry that I—you know, keep falling over. Maybe I can gradually make my way up to the tree pose?" By now, both females had finished up their yoga session.

Isabelle chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Maybe we bit off more than we could chew." She admitted.

"You think?" Clarissa huffed, trying to steady her breathing.

Izzy grinned from ear to ear. "C'mon, let's go get drinks. It's happy hour at the Downworlder bar."

"Maia's working right about now." The redhead reminded her friend. "You had a fling with her before. Are you sure she won't treat you rudely like she has in the past?"

The raven haired beauty shook her head again, her long wavy locks swaying with the motion. "I heard that she's seeing someone now—a gorgeous Seelie named Gretchen."

Clary raised an eyebrow as she was momentarily speechless. Finally, she broke the silence, "A Seelie? I thought she hated the Faeries ever since the Queen held her hostage."

"Yeah, well you'd be surprised. People change." She draped an arm around the fellow ShadowHuntress and walked alongside her. "Let's go out and have fun! I think its karaoke night anyway—we should sing a duet!"

"You really don't take no for an answer." The younger woman stated, repressing the urge to laugh. "Alright… you win." She giggled faintly. "We should only stay for about an hour because of curfew though."

As the two women left the training room, and headed out to begin their long trek to the nightclub, Jace spied on them from the shadows. He crept up behind Clarissa, hidden due to the powerful glamour he'd learned recently.

Only when Isabelle carelessly let go of Clarissa, did Jace reach out to pull the redhead back. "What do you think you're doing?" The blonde demanded, gripping his ex-girlfriend's arm so tightly his hands paled.

Clary was stunned into silence as her former lover's glamour faded, and he revealed himself to her. She winced, and tried to pull away. "Let go." She stated firmly, her sage hues narrowing briefly. Leave it to Jace to try and ruin her girl's night out with Izzy.

"Never. I'm not going to lose you to _her_." He shot back, pulling the female as close as he could.

The new ShadowHuntress gazed back at the angry ShadowHunter in confusion. "What are you talki—" She was interrupted by her ex, as he leaned in to roughly capture her quivering lips with his chapped lips. He sighed in contentment, until Clary broke free of his vice grip.

Clarissa wrenched free of Jace's hold and slumped to the ground. "Stay away from me." She hissed out, trying to hide the fact that she was terrified.

"Oblivious as always, Clary." The brute commented. He hastily traced the glamour rune with his stele and faded into the night.

Maia had witnessed the entire scene as she'd come out of the bar to take a cigarette break. "If he hadn't have backed off right away, I would have kneed him where it hurts.."


End file.
